Secret Friends
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: Gumball is friends with the most wanted villain. Can he keep it hidden? CARRIE X GUMBALL
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 telling you all the things you need to know.

Well Carrie is rumord to be the worst villian and killer in the whole Gumball sees that she's not a bad person. But his family thinks not how long will he go to keep this secret friendship a secret frendship...Haha :P

characters -

Gumball - 17 Darwin -18 anias (sorry if misspelled) - 15 mom and dad - i guess same age other unknown people Carrie -17


	2. Trash Day

It was a Saturday afternoon in MashVille. Darwin yawned and got out of bed. "Gumball get up!" Darwin said noticing that it was snowing outside. "What? WHAT?! IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE?! How is that even possible? It's summer time!" Gumball said putting on his blue robe. "I don't know but that is awesome!"Darwin said. "Dude, C'mon were older we don't play in snow!" Gumball said. "Or can we?"

-29 minutes later -

"That was so much fun" Gumball coaxed. "Ha, yeah!"

"What was so fun?" Nicole said coming in the kitchen.

"It's snowing outside!" Darwin said laughing.

"Stop lying right now!" Their mom hissed. "No it is, really" Gumball said in a surrender pose.

"Humph, Gumball go take out the trash, I want it out early so we don't have to worry about you guy's not taking it out on Tuesday." Nicole said getting coffee.

"Okay Mom!" Gumball said. He whistled and grabbed a bag. He heard something crash on the ground. "Hey, what was that?!" he screamed. He looked around and saw a fast movement. The wind blew so hard Gumball fell on the ground.

AHH he screamed. And ran back inside the house.

"What's wrong Gumball we heard a girl scream" Anais affirmed. "That wasn't a girl that was me" Gumball said madly.

"Hahahaha" they laughed. "Whatever" Gumball mumbled.

It was 11:09 PM and Gumball exited the house to try and take the trash out again. He looked left to right. He saw nothing. He smiled and cheerfully walked to the mailbox. "Wow I was all paranoid for nothing!" Gumball said. "Hey"

"AHHHHH" Gumball yelled. "Hush, hush! It's just me masami"

"Oh I thought you were that 'thing' again!" Gumball said dropping the trash bag.

"What 'thing?' " Masami snapped.

"I don't know... It was like some kind of ghostly thing." Gumball moaned.

"Hmm" Masami said walking away not looking back.

Gumball went back into his house, and the news was on.

"Turn it up honey" Richard said eating cheese puffs"

"A ghost figure is found in every ones garage for some odd reason? We haven't quite figured out whom but were sure it's that stupid villain ghost!" The News reporter said. "What kind of News Reporter says that?" Gumball said. "George Kowley" Richard said.

Gumball went into bed. "Hey dude... You still awake?" Gumball announced.

"Yeah why?" Darwin said. "Because what if that ghost thing comes here again and eats us!" Gumball said.

"Again, what do you mean?" Darwin gasped. "I saw a ghostly figure in the garage'' Gumball said.

**Sorry it's short! It's 1:51 am and I have to go to sleep.**


	3. Meeting the Villain

"What kind of ghost thing?'' Darwin gasped.

"I don't know, it was just there." Gumball responded stuttering.

"Hmm. So you think that was the ghost villain?!" Darwin said trembling in fear.

"Don't know..." Gumball said. They both went to sleep thinking about the ghost.

Gumball woke up at 5 am, and it was Monday. "Wake up boys!" Their mom said. "I'm already awake" Gumball said coming into the kitchen.

"I cooked pancakes their on the plate" She added. Anais dragged her self-down stairs. "Good Morning honey!" Nicole said cheerfully.

"Good Morning" Anais tried to say happily.

"Okay someone's missing. Darwin?" Nicole said mysteriously. "Ugh, he slept in again?"

"Wake up Darwin!" Gumball yelled.

Everyone could hear that he fell out his bed.

"I'm up" Darwin said.

-AT SCHOOL-

"Did you see it again?" Masami said.

"No, but I'm going to figure out what it is today!" Gumball said.

Gumball was home alone and was drinking a soda. "Hmm" he said. He got up from his chair and went outside. He looked around and it was very sunny out. A breeze shot out of the sky like the one on Saturday.

"Hello? I know you're out there!" Gumball yelled.

He looked around and stared walking. He stepped in a puddle of water, and saw reflections not just 1. And there it was. The most wanted villain in the world. Right there, looking down at him. He turned around and the villain didn't look scary. It looked at gumball with its eyes getting bigger and bigger. Gumball looked weirded out. But he was going to say to see who or what this was. "You aren't scared" It said turning its head. "I'm really not trying to be." He said back. It circled around him examining his body. Gumball raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Hmm, looks like you're a cat huh?" It said crossing its arms.

"Yeah! Duh." He said back.

"No need to be rude I was just saying" It said.

"What about you? You're scaring everyone in town!" He yelled pointing.

"Scaring? I was asking for help."

"You said what now?" Gumball muttered.

"Yeah I'm looking for my dad. We got separate since I was a little girl."

"So why is everyone saying you're the most wanted villain? And killer!" Gumball said back.

"I don't know, Maybe because They think every ghost is bad" It said raising its shoulders.

"Was that you? In my garage the other night?" Gumball said.

"Yeah, I was looking for supplies" it said.

"Uh, you know that's stealing, right?" Gumball said.

"I was just borrowing, and I can't ask because people will scream and run away."

"Oh, well what's your name?' Gumball called.

"Carrie. Always was always is. How about you?" She asked.

"Gumball" He said smiling. "So, do you need any other supplies? Metal? Wood?"

"I think I'm good, but I do need help putting this all together." Carrie announced.

"What exactly are you building?" Gumball dictated.

"Well it's a machine that will tell me answers. In this case. My question is, where's my dad." Carrie said.

"So who's going to help you?" Gumball said.

"I was thinking you. You could help me build the machine and help me find him. Please?" Carrie said in an innocent voice.

"What?! Help you! I have a family and they would be worried." Gumball argued.

"So you're not going to help me?'' Carrie said.

"No, and I can't anyway!" Gumball said.

"Please, please, please. I just want to find my dad!" Carrie said beginning to cry in her hands.

"Fine! I'll help you." Gumball said.

"Really? You will?" Carrie said.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't tell anyone!" Gumball said.

"Ok I promise!" Carrie shouted smiling ear to ear. She flew off. And Gumball wondered what he just got himself into...a dangerous adventure.


	4. Carrie Yelling

Gumball was inside his house reading a book. Darwin and Anais were watching T.V, and his parents went window shopping. "Whoa! This WWE fight is freakin' amazing!" Darwin said. Anais nodded her head agreeing. A knock was at the door. "Pizza Delivery" They heard a deep voice say. "When does a pizza guy ever say that?" Anais asked. Darwin shrugged. Gumball got up and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was Carrie. She has a hat on and a fake mustache. He lifted an eyebrow and went outside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Delivering pizza" Carrie laughed. Gumball fake laughed.

"Haha. Not funny! If anyone saw you here they would freak!" Gumball snapped.

"Well how else are we supposed to start our big adventure?" Carrie hesitated.

"Look. I'm having second thoughts about this Carrie." Gumball said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Carrie said.

"Because, it's dangerous and if anyone sees us together, they'll arrest me!" Gumball said.

"Why?" Carrie wailed.

"Ugh, because anyone who has ever found you, is supposed to turn you in." Gumball shouted.

"Ohh" Carrie said. "But Gumball you have to help me! And you said you would."

"I know I did but—"Gumball was interrupted by the sound of his parents car.

"Oh no! You gotta hide!" Gumball said pushing Carrie into the bushes.

"Gumball who were you talking to?" His mom asked.

"Uh no one" Gumball lied.

"Okay"

Gumball smiled and went back into his house.

-NEXT DAY-

Gumball woke up early at 4 am. He met Carrie at the park.

"Hey" He said.

"Good you're here" Carrie said. "Here" She gave him a pair of goggles.

"I told you Carrie I'm not doing it" Gumball said looking at the red and blue goggles.

"Aww Come on! You said you would, and words get around about liars." Carrie Acknowledged.

"I'm the only non- ghost you talked to" Gumball said.

"But you may break promises to other people not just me" Carrie said crossing her arms madly.

Gumball took a deep breath.

"Whatever, I'll just find another person who won't break their promises." Carrie said taking back the goggles flying away.

Gumball shrugged and walked back to his house.

-At School Lockers-

"Hey Gumball what's up?" Masami said opening her locker.

"Nothing" Gumball whistled.

"What's wrong? You look paranoid." She asked sweetly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gumball defended himself.

"Oh. Is it about this ghost thing you've been trying to find?" Masami said interested.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you. Yes" Gumball said.

"Well..."Masami chirped.

"I can't say" Gumball said.

"Wait. Did you find it?" Masami said.

"Umm. I have to go to class." Gumball rushed.

Masami shook her head.

"Okay class. We will talk about Ghosts" said.

Gumball looked surprised almost falling out of his chair.

Masami looked his way suspicious, and Gumball smiled nervously.

"Okay. Is it true they're mean and violent? Yes it is." said.

Gumball shook his head.

"What Gumball they aren't, how would you know? Maybe hanging out with that villain ghost!" Masami yelled standing up

Gumball opened his mouth in shock. "No!" He quickly answered.

Masami rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! Gumball, have you been hanging around with the ghost?" said.

"I said no" Gumball assured.

"Okay back to me teaching" said clapping.

Gumball was home. He was looking at the ceiling fan. He heard a loud knock at his door repeating, non-stop. When he was going down the stairs he saw Anais getting up. Gumball knew it was Carrie, he just felt it. "No Anais it's for me!" Gumball yelled rushing downstairs.

"Okay" Anais said going back to the couch.

"HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!" Carrie yelled. Gumball opened the door and Carrie Zoomed in the house. "What? Carrie you know-"

"They're trying to get me!" Carrie yelled crying.

"Who?" Gumball said.

"The Wrets! Then I will never find my dad" Carrie yelled more.


	5. The Wrets took Carrie away

"Carrie you can't be in here. You know they'll send me to jail if they catch me with you." Gumball said.

"I'm sorry. But I'm scared." Carrie said shaking. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"But you're a ghost. No one can really do anything to you" Gumball called out.

"They can put me in a ghost proof cell forever. And like I said I won't be able to find my dad." Carrie said sadly.

"Look I feel sorry for you, but you're going to leave" Gumball hesitated to say. He opened the door waiting for Carrie to exit. Carrie nodded and left Gumball's house. Gumball went back up stairs.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Nicole yelled. Everyone rushed into the kitchen except Gumball. He walked in slowly. "Gumball?" Darwin said worried. "I'm fine" Gumball Explained.

Everyone started to eat.

-**_12 AM_**_-_

"Hey dude, what's up with you today? You've been acting strange." Darwin feared.

"I can't tell you it would get me in trouble" Gumball said.

"Tell me!" Darwin pleaded.

"Please promise you will keep it between us only" Gumball assured.

"I will!" Darwin said flipping a towel over his shoulder.

"Okay look. I kind of met… the villain ghost" Gumball said.

"Cool!" Darwin yelled "What else?"

"Well I'm supposed to be helping her find her dad." Gumball said.

"Wait it's a girl?" Darwin said.

"Yeah and she has these people looking for her. I feel bad for not helping her, but if I do and I get caught I'll go to jail." Gumball said.

"I know what you need to do" Darwin said.

"What?" Gumball said.

"Don't help, I mean come on! She's obviously only caring about herself." Darwin shouted.

"But she seems nice Darwin" Gumball said.

Darwin shook his head. "Gumball. Promise me you won't talk to this ghostly girl again okay?" Darwin commanded.

Gumball nodded and went to bed.

It was 3pm and Gumball was walking in the park. He saw the goggles Carrie tried to give him on the floor. He picked them up. "Hey" Gumball heard. Gumball turned around. "Carrie?!" Gumball shouted. Carrie had a faint smile. "So now that we aren't at your house we can talk" She said sitting on the bench.

"Carrie I can't talk to you anymore" Gumball said.

"But I need your help" Carrie said getting up from the bench.

"I made a promise to my brother that I wouldn't" Gumball said.

"Hey you said we couldn't tell anyone. Plus you broke your promise with me. That's not fair." Carrie said.

"Nothing's fair in life Carrie, You learn that when you live on earth long enough" Gumball said.

Carrie looked away and then down.

"Okay Gumball. I get it" Carrie said sadly.

"Carrie it's just that, it's too dangerous" Gumball said.

She nodded, and started to walk away.

"Wait. Fine I'll help you." Gumball sighed. A huge smiled appeared on Carrie's face that made Gumball Laugh.

They started walking through the park. "Cool what is this?" Carrie smiled. It was a path. A path that lead to a forest. "Let's go!" Gumball said grabbing her hand. They saw more than a dozen rocks. " I remember this rock" Carrie said picking up a rusty old brown one. She flipped it over and it had initials on it that read J.K. "Oh no!" Carrie yelled. "They're here!" Gumball could see she was worried so he took her hand. She held it tightly. They suddenly heard footsteps.

"Gumball?" Darwin called. Gumball quickly let go of Carrie's ghostly hand. "You have to hide" Gumball whispered. She flew into

A bush. "Dude what are you doing out here?" Darwin said. "Nothing" Gumball said.

"Come on. Let's go home." Gumball said. They were at home and all Gumball was thinking about was what Carrie meant by 'they're here'. He heard a very loud scream that he knew belonged to Carrie. He raced outside and screamed her name. Gumball heard a faint voice calling his name and that's when he knew The Wrets took Carrie away. Gumball ran and ran till he came upon this dark black building he heard screaming but not just Carrie's. He Also heard stabbing and the shot of guns.

"He wasn't turning around he would do anything to save his new best friend


End file.
